Unimatrix Zero, Teil II
Die Crew der Voyager muss Captain Janeway, Tuvok und B'Elanna Torres aus den Händen der Borg befreien, während Seven of Nine versucht den Drohnen in Unimatrix Zero zu helfen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung .... Fortsetzung Prolog thumb|Der zentrale Plexus Captain Janeway, Tuvok und Torres wurden assimiliert. Durch einen neuralen Supressor bleiben sie vom Hive-Bewusstsein getrennt. Da sie jedoch voneinander getrennt wurden, müssen sie sich zuerst auf dem Borgschiff wiederfinden. Tuvok ist jedoch verwirrt, da er immer wieder Lichtblitze sieht. Als sich Torres und Tuvok gefunden haben, stellt Tuvok fest, dass Torres einen subvokalen Prozessor erhielt, doch Torres meint, dass sie damit leben konnte. Torres fragt auch nach dem Captain, doch Tuvok kann die Frage nicht beantworten. Daher machen sie sich auf den Weg in den zentralen Plexus. Inzwischen wird Captain Janeway ein Implantat in den Kopf eingesetzt. Akt I: Assimilation thumb|leftDie USS Voyager ''überwacht inzwischen das Außenteam aus sicherer Entfernung. Auf der Brücke der USS ''Voyager erkundigt sich Chakotay unterdessen nach der vergangenen Zeit. Tom Paris meint, dass sie inzwischen etwas vom Außenteam hätten hören müssen. Daher erkundigt sich Chakotay beim Doktor, was mit den Biowerten los ist. Dieser meldet allerdings, dass die Biowerte stabil sind. Kim meldet eine Kursänderung des Kubus, woraufhin Paris Kurs und Geschwindigkeit anpasst. In der Astrometrie informiert Seven of Nine Chakotay darüber, dass sich der Schaden am Antriebssystem des Kubus regeneriert und dieser in zwei Stunden wieder transwarpfähig sein wird. Seven soll sich nach Unimatix Zero begeben, um dort zu schauen, wann das Virus freigesetzt wird. Chakotay meint, dass ihre Freunde die Freisetzung des Virus als erste bemerken werden. Als er Sevens Reaktion bemerkt, erkundigt sich Chakotay, ob es ein Problem gibt. Sie ist nicht erfreut, da sie wieder mit Axum zusammentreffen kann - geht aber dann doch. Chakotay meint, dass sie eventuelle Differenzen mit den Mitgliedern von Unimatrix Zero beiseite schieben solle. Seven bestätigt diesen Befehl. Anschließend begibt sie sich in ihren Alkoven und beginnt zu regenerieren. In Unimatrix Zero rüsten sich alle zum Kampf gegen die weiter eindringenden Borg-Drohnen. Korok koordiniert die Abwehrmaßnahmen mit dem Alpha der assimilierten Hirogen. Als er auf Seven trifft, fragt er zuerst nach dem versprochenen Virus. Seven teilt ihm mit, dass Janeway das Virus gerade freisetzt. Dann meldet er ihr, dass die Borg ihre Angriffe verstärkt und jeden von ihnen identifiziert haben. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass Axum seit Stunden überfällig ist. Als Korok Axum als Sevens Gefährten bezeichnet, streitet Seven dies ab und vermutet, dass er nicht regeneriert. Korok erwidert, dass er vor Stunden hätte eintreffen sollen. Er meint zu ihr, dass er sicher ehrenvoll gestorben ist, wenn er tot sein sollte. Dann bittet er sie um Hlfe und gemeinsam tragen sie einen Baumstamm zu einer Falle, die die Abtrünnigen gerade bauen. Korok gibt ihr als Krieger den Ratschlag, dass sie sich nicht von ihrem Herzen im Kampf ablenken lassen darf. Seven will sich diesen Ratschlag merken, als ein Mann erscheint. Seven fragt ihn nach seinem Standort und seinem Schiff, doch er kann sich an nichts erinnern. Auf dem Kubus finden Tuvok und Torres inzwischen den Weg zum zentralen Plexus. Sie beobachten, wie zwei Drohnen durch einen Schild gehen. Torres meint, dass dies wohl die Schildemitter sind, von denen Seven berichtete. Dann gehen auch sie durch die Schilde. Sie entdecken eine Borg-Drohne, die an einer Konsole arbeitet. Da sie an dieser Drohne vorbeigehen müssen, um zu einer bestimmten Luke zu gelangen, meint Torres, dass sie diesen Borg deaktivieren müssen. Tuvok entschließt sich, ihn mit dem vulkanischen Nackengriff zu betäuben, doch der Borg fährt herum und sie erkennen, dass es sich um Captain Kathryn Janeway handelt. Sie melden ihr, dass sie gut vorankommen. Janeway informiert sie darüber, dass sie keinen Zugriff auf den neuralen Plexus erlangt, ohne das Energiegitter dieser Sektion abzuschalten. Dies würde jedoch Aufmerksamkeit der Borg erregen. Daher offeriert ihr Torres einen alternativen Handlungsweg. Sie ist der Meinung, dass der primäre Zugangsport vom Hauptenergiegitter isoliert sein müsste. Janeway fragt, wo dieser sich befindet und Torres informiert sie, dass er dreißig Meter entfernt ist. Auch die Borg-Königin hat bemerkt, dass sie die drei Neuassimilierten nicht hören kann. Nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum, hat sie Tuvok gehört, ehe auch er wieder verschwand. Akt II: Wirkung des Virus In Unimatrix Zero suchen drei Drohnen nach abtrünnigen Drohnen. Eine der Drohnen entdeckt einen Mann und verfolgt ihn durch das Unterholz. Dabei tritt sie gegen ein Seil und löst so eine Falle aus. Ein Ast schlägt gegen die Brust der Drohne und tötet sie. Axum und seine Gefolgsleute beobachten dies zufrieden. Da wird auch eine weitere Falle ausgelöst und jemand wird in einem Netz gefangen. Axum und ein Borg eilen dorthin und Axum erkennt, dass Seven of Nine in seine Falle getreten ist. Dann schickt er den anderen Mann weg und will sich allein um diesen "Fang" kümmern. Seven fordert ihn auf, sie zu befreien, doch Axum meint nur, dass er diese Falle zu gut konstruiert hat. Während er beginnt sie loszuschneiden, fragt er sie, was sie hier draußen macht. Sie berichtet, dass Korok sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Axum antwortet, dass er hier draußen damit beschäftigt war, Fallen zu bauen. Dann machen sie sich auf den Weg zu Korok und Axum meint ironisch, dass dieser sich freuen wird, ihn zu sehen. Ihm ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits klar, dass sich in Wirklichkeit Seven Sorgen um ihn machte. Inzwischen sind Janeway, Torres und Tuvok damit beschäftigt das Virus freizusetzen. Tuvok hört immer wieder die Borg-Königin, die ihn fragt, wo er ist. Janeway bemerkt Tuvoks Probleme und spricht ihn darauf an. Dieser zählt daraufhin Ereignisse aus seinem Leben auf, um sich zu erinnern, wie sein Geburtsdatum und seinen Geburtsort Sternzeit 38774 in der vulkanischen Mondkolonie. Er bittet Captain Janeway ihn zu deaktivieren, wenn er unter die Kontrolle des Kollektivs fallen sollte. Janeway weist darauf hin, dass ihn dies ohne die Hilfe des Doktors töten könnte. Sie ermahnt ihn eindringlich Tuvok zu bleiben. Inzwischen hat Torres die Zugangscodes umgangen und öffnet die Tür. Dann gehen sie in den zentralen Plexus. Auf dem Weg durch einen Gang hört Tuvok wiederum die Königin. Er blickt in sein Spiegelbild in einer Metallwand. Auf der Voyager macht sich Tom zunehmend Sorgen um das Außenteam. Er meint, dass sie dem Außenteam zwei Stunden Zeit geben wollten und es nun schon 2,5 Stunden sind. Chakotay antwortet, dass der Doktor die Biozeichen der drei überwacht und alles nach Plan verläuft. Paris setzt sich in den Stuhl und erwähnt, dass ihm klar geworden ist, dass er gerade im Moment der Erste Offizier ist. In dieser Rolle will er seinen Meinung sagen - „Wir sollten sie raus holen, jetzt gleich und sofort.“ Chakotay lehnt ab und will warten. Paris fragt, wie lange sie auf sie warten werden. Chakotay meint, dass ein Erster Offizier Probleme bekommen könnte, wenn er so mit seinem Captain spricht. Dieser antwortet darauf, dass er von den besten gelernt habe. Chakotay macht ihm aber klar, dass er seinen Einsatz zu schätzen weiß und seine Hilfe braucht. Das versteht Paris und verlässt den Raum. Inzwischen haben Janeway, Tuvok und Torres es geschafft den zentralen Plexus zu erreichen. Torres und Janeway nehmen eine Verkleidung ab und Torres beginnt damit das Virus herunterzuladen. MIt ihren Assimilationsröhrchen punktiert sie ein technisches Modul und beginnt das Virus freizusetzen. Jedoch destabilisieren sich die neuralen Bahnen von Tuvok und die Königin weiß, dass Tuvoks Tochter Asil in der Stadt T'Paal geboren wurden. Er wird eins mit dem Hive-Bewusstsein. Auf der Voyager registriert auch der Doktor das Problem mit Tuvok und meldet, dass sich seine synaptischen Bahnen destabilisieren. Chakotay lässt das Schiff näher heranfliegen und Paris stimmt erwartungsgemäß diesem Vorschlag zu. Torres und Janeway haben inzwischen ihre Arbeit abgeschlossen und wollen die Kammer verlassen, um die Voyager zu kontaktieren. Jedoch tritt ihnen Tuvok entgegen. Janeway versucht ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er Commander Tuvok und der taktische Offizier der USS Voyager ist. Die Königin meint, dass Janeway irrelevant ist. Tuvok bittet Janeway ihn zu deaktivieren. Als Janeway versucht ihn anzufassen, aktiviert Tuvok seine Körperschilde und bezeichnet sich als Three of Twelve. Die Königin fragt ihn, nach seinem Standort und er verrät ihre Position. Sogleich treten drei Borg-Drohnen in den Raum und Janeway und Torres fliehen. Sie werden von den Drohnen verfolgt. Die Voyager nähert sich, aber Kim kann das Außenteam wegen der starken Schilde nicht erfassen. Während Torres niedergeschlagen wird, versucht Janeway zu fliehen. Allerdings wird sie von Tuvok und einer weitern Drohne festgehalten und abgeführt. Die Borg-Königin registriert inzwischen die Rückkehr der Voyager. Chakotay lässt die Schildgeneratoren der Borg anvisieren. Als ein Torpedo abgefeuert wird, lässt Chakotay alle Energie auf die Schilde legen. Kim muss jedoch melden, dass jemand Zugriff auf ihre taktischen Kontrollen nimmt und ihre Schutzschilde deaktiviert wurden. Chakotay befiehlt daraufhin ein Ausweichmanöver, doch das Schiff wird getroffen. Der Doktor meldet den Ausfall der Sensoren und dass er das Außenteam verloren hat. Außerdem gibt es laut Kim Hüllenbrüche auf Deck 5, 6 und 7. Als sie angegriffen werden, müssen sie sich schwer beschädigt zurückziehen, denn die Borg haben die Zugangscodes von Tuvok. Chakotay lässt Paris einen Fluchtkurs setzen. Die Königin bedankt sich bei Tuvok für ihre Hilfe. Jedoch bemerkt sie Augenblicke später, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Immer mehr Borg mit der Mutation werden vom Hive-Bewusstsein getrennt, die Borg-Königin verliert tausende Stimmen. Die Königin bemerkt, dass sie eine Drohne in ihrer Kammer nicht hören kann und fragt sie, wieso sie sie nicht hören kann. Sie verlangt eine Erklärung, warum er sich vom Hive-Bewusstsein getrennt hat. Die Drohne verweigert eine Antwort und versucht die Königin anzugreifen. Allerdings kann die Königin mit ihren Schilden den Angriff abwehren und zwei Drohnen ergreifen den Mann und führen ihn ab. Akt III: Das Angebot der Königin Kathryn Janeway wird von Tuvok und einer weiteren Drohne in einen speziellen Alkoven gebracht. Dort wird Janeway gescannt und ein holografisches Bild Janeways ohne Borg-Implantate wird in die Kammer der Königin projiziert. Die Königin informiert sie, dass sie ihr ursprüngliches Erscheinungsbild wiederhergestellt hat, da sie weiß, wie eitel Menschen sein können. Dann gibt sie ihr die Schuld am Tod vieler Borg. So zeigt sie ihr eine tote Borg-Drohne. Janeway meint, dass sie ihn nicht hätte töten müssen. Doch die Königin meint, dass er irrational handelte und sie ihn daher eliminieren musste. Sie verlangt ein Gegenmittel, um die Ausbreitung dieses Virus zu verhindern. Sie will die Voyager assimilieren, damit der Doktor ein Heilmittel finden kann. Jedoch teilt ihr Janeway mit, dass Chakotay den Befehl hat den Doktor zu löschen, wenn sie sich der Voyager nähern. Janeway meint, dass die rebellischen Drohnen vor ihrer Vernichtung noch erheblichen Schaden anrichten werden. Die Königin bestätigt dies und zeigt Janeway einen Borg-Kubus in Raumgitter 94. Auf Kubus 630 befinden sich 64000 Drohnen, allerdings hört sie drei von denen nicht mehr. Die Königin weiß nicht, ob sie versuchen das Schiff zu sabotieren und andere zu befreien. Daher initiiert sie die Selbstzerstörung und bezeichnet dies als effektive Lösung. In Raumgitter 091 hört sie auf Sphäre 878 eine von 11000 Drohnen nicht. Sie meint, dass sie keine Wahl hat und alle Drohnen töten muss. Vor den Augen des Captains zerstört sie alle Schiffe, die auch nur mit einer Drohne vom Virus befallen sind. Die Königin meint, dass Janeway als Sternenflottenoffizierin alles Leben achtet, selbst Drohnen und bietet ihr an, dass sie auf eine diplomatische Mission geht. Sie soll den abtrünnigen Drohnen den Vorschlag übermitteln, sich dem Kollektiv wieder anzuschließen und sie stoppt die Vernichtung der Schiffe. Janeway meint, dass sie diesem Vorschlag niemals zustimmen werden. Die Königin meint, dass es nun Individuen sind und allein eine Entscheidung treffen können. Janeway erwidert, dass sie Unimatrix Zero aufsuchen sollte, um sich ein Bild zu machen. Janeway fragt, ob sie Angst davor hat, dass der Hauch von Individualität sie selbst überzeugen könnte. Die Königin zeigt Janeway den nächsten Kubus, doch Janeway lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Seven of Nine berichtet Chakotay, dass das Virus freigesetzt wurde und einige Drohnen berichtet haben, dass sie auch nach ihrer Regeneration Erinnerungen an Unimatrix Zero hatten. Daher wissen sie nun, dass sie das Virus freigesetzt haben. Chakotay ist zufrieden, weist aber sogleich auf das nächste Problem hin: Das Außenteam ist im Kubus gefangen und sie können es nicht herausholen. Paris fragt, ob sie in Unimatrix Zero herausfinden kann, ob eine verbündete Drohne in diesem Kubus ist. Seven willigt ein und begibt sich mit dem Doktor wieder in den Frachtraum. Der Doktor justiert Sevens Alkoven neu, damit sie nach Unimatrix Zero gelangen kann. Als er ihr vorschlägt, nach einer dauerhafteren Lösung für den Besuch in Unimatrix Zero zu suchen, lehnt sie ab. Sie will nämlich ihre Beziehung zu Unimatrix Zero nach dieser Mission lösen. Der Doktor fragt nach und Seven berichtet, dass sie mit Axum eine romantische Beziehung hatte. Der Doktor meint, dass Axum ein lohnendes Individuum ist, weil sie sehr wählerisch ist, mit wem sie ihre Zeit verbringt. Er meint, dass sie aus diesem Grund auch Freunde wurden. Seven gibt zu, dass Axum lobenswerte Qualitäten hat, was laut dem Doktor ein großes Lob ist. Der Doktor meint, dass sie dieser Liebesbeziehung eine zweite Chance geben will und verweist auf die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn eines Tages persönlich treffen könnte. Bevor Seven in den Alkoven geht, meint er zu Seven, dass Axum viel Glück hatte. thumb|Blick über Unimatrix Zero In Unimatrix Zero informiert Axum die Bewohner, dass sich in den letzten drei Stunden elf Schiffe selbstzerstört haben, um sie zu vernichten. Korok will einen Schlachtplan entwickeln, um in das Herz des Kollektivs zu stoßen. Axum will den primären Unikomplex angreifen. Falls sie die Kontrolle der Königin über das Hivebewusstsein zerstören können, könnten sie freikommen. Seven meint, dass es ein weiteres Ziel gibt: Das Außenteam der Voyager. Korok meint, dass sie wie Krieger gekämpft haben und nicht vergessen werden. Seven will sie jedoch retten und Axum pflichtet ihr bei, dass es eine Frage der Ehre sei, sie zu retten. Korok meint, dass vielleicht ein Schiff seines Volkes in der Nähe ist. Seven versöhnt sich mit Axum und bedankt sich für seine Hilfe. Dieser teilt ihr jedoch mit, dass sich sein Aufklärungsschiff an der Grenze zum Fluiden Raum befindet. Leider sind sie so weit von einander entfernt, dass sie sich in der realen Welt nicht treffen können, was beide sehr bedauern. Axum eröffnet Seven die Möglichkeit, dass er Spezies 8472 kontaktieren könnte, um sie zu einem Angriff auf die Borg zu bewegen. Seven meint dazu, dass die Todfeinde der Borg darauf wohl ziemlich erpicht sein werden. Sie bitten um Hilfe das Außenteam der Voyager zu befreien. Korok will sehen, was er tun kann, als ihm klar wird, dass es eine Sache der Ehre ist. Axum und Seven sprechen daraufhin über mögliche Ausflugsziele in Unimatrix Zero und Seven ergreift seine Hand. Anschließend küssen sie sich. Akt IV: Unimatix Zero wird zerstört Inzwischen spielen zwei Jungen Fangen und einer von ihnen trifft auf die Borg-Königin, als er aus dem Unterholz kommt. Die Borg-Königin selbst begibt sich – auf den Rat von Captain Janeway – nach Unimatix Zero. Sie spricht ein Kind an und lässt sich von ihm den ganzen Wald zeigen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie allen hier helfen will und erklärt, dass man vor der Assimilation keine Angst haben brauche, da die Assimilation alle zu Freunden macht. Sie erwähnt auch, dass sie etwa in seinem Alter war, als sie assimiliert wurde. Sie meint, dass ihre Angst verschwand, als sie begann die anderen zu hören. Er fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie ihren Vater und ihre Mutter vermisst, doch die Königin meint, dass sie bei ihr sind. Auch höre sie seine Eltern, mit denen er bald vereint sein werde. Dann lässt sie sich den Wald zeigen und der Junge führt sie an die Stelle, von der aus man den ganzen Wald sehen kann. Als sie im Unikomplex zu Janeway zurückkehrt, meint sie zu ihr, dass sie nicht verstehen kann, wie so eine primitive Umgebung den Leuten dort gefallen kann. Janeway meint, dass sie vielleicht länger dort bleiben muss, um es zu verstehen. Sie zeigt Janeway inzwischen das Nanovirus, dass die Borg inzwischen modifiziert haben. Der Gegenvirus befällt die Drohnen, sobald sie nach Unimatrix Zero gehen, und tötet sie nach wenigen Minuten. Es soll in Kürze freigesetzt werden. Es sei denn, Captain Janeway kooperiert und ruft die befreiten Drohnen auf, sich ins Kollektiv zurückzubegeben. Die Königin meint, dass Janeway hunderte Tote verursacht hat und nun tausende Leben retten kann. Unterdessen gelingt es auf der Voyager die Systeme zu reinitialisieren. Kim und Neelix melden, dass die Sensoren und Schilde wieder funktionieren. Paris versucht das Außenteam zu erfassen, als die Energie versagt. Kim stellt fest, dass jemand ihre holografischen Systeme anzapft. Auch identifiziert er dieses Signal als Borg. Da wird die Brücke vom Doktor gerufen, der meint, dass jemand da ist, der Chakotay und Seven sprechen möchte. Als Seven of Nine und Chakotay die Krankenstation betreten, sehen sie ein Hologramm von Kathryn Janeway. Diese teilt ihnen mit, dass die Borg diese Verbindung hergestellt haben, damit sie einen Kompromissvorschlag macht. Sie berichtet ihnen von dem Nanovirus, das sie in Unimatrix Zero freisetzen werden und das alle Drohnen dort töten wird, wenn sich diese nicht reassimilieren lassen. Seven meint, dass dies kein Kompromiss, sondern Kapitulation sei. Janeway meint, dass sie nicht für weitere Tote verantwortlich sein will und die Personen dort wenigstens als Drohnen überleben können. Außerdem sollen sie ihnen mitteilen, dass Unimatrix Zero nicht länger existieren kann. Dann fragt sie, ob sie sich verständlich ausgedrückt habe, was Chakotay bestätigt. Chakotay fragt Seven, ob sie die Interlinkfrequenz für Unimatrix Zero unterbrechen kann. Sie hält dies für möglich, fragt aber wozu. Chakotay antwortet, dass Unimatrix Zero nicht länger existieren darf und es darum geht diese zu zerstören und nicht die Drohnen zu töten. Da öffnet sich ein Transwarpkanal und es nähert sich eine Borg-Sphäre, was Paris Chakotay meldet. Paris befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver und befiehlt alle auf die Kampfstationen. Da ruft die Sphäre die Voyager und Paris lässt einen Kanal öffnen. Auf dem Schirm erscheint General Korok. Die Sphäre ist vollständig vom Hive-Bewusstsein getrennt und agiert nun selbstständig. Akt V: Reale Rebellion Die Borg-Königin registriert die sich nähernde USS Voyager und informiert Janeway, dass ihre Crewkameraden sie retten wollen. Chakotay ruft Seven of Nine und meldet, dass sie beinahe bereit sind. Seven berichtet, dass sie die Frequenz isoliert hat. Daraufhin ruft Kim Korok, der sich mit seiner Sphäre in einem Nebel versteckt. Er empfängt die Interlinkfrequenz und Chakotay lässt ihn sich bereithalten. Axum informiert die abtrünnigen Borg in Unimatrix Zero, dass sie ihre Regenerationszyklen unterbrechen müssen, da sie nicht hier sein dürfen, wenn es passiert. Laura fragt, ob etwas übrig bleiben wird. Darauf meint Axum, dass sie ein Opfer bringen müssen, aber dies der einzige Weg sei, um zu überleben. Chakotay lässt inzwischen alle Waffen laden und ruft Korok. Daraufhin aktiviert die Sphäre und die Voyager ihren Deflektor. Inzwischen schickt Axum die letzten vier Drohnen weg, die daraufhin ihre Regenerationszyklen beenden. Seven stellt in der Astrometrie fest, dass es funktioniert und Unimatrix Zero stillgelegt wird. Die Borg-Königin fragt sich inzwischen, was vor sich geht. Janeway berichtet ihr, dass sie ihr dabei helfen Unimatrix Zero zu zerstören. Die Königin verlangt noch nach dem Virus, doch Janeway eröffnet ihr, dass niemand mehr in Unimatrix Zero ist, der infiziert werden könnte. Die Königin fragt, ob dies ihr Kompromiss sei, worauf Janeway erwidert, dass sie keine Kompromisse mit Borg schließt. Die Königin will sie einen Augenblick lang würgen, zieht dann aber den Arm zurück. Inzwischen greift Koroks Sphäre den Kubus an und wird von der USS Voyager unterstützt. B'Elanna Torres schleicht durch den Kubus und begibt sich zu einer Konsole. Dort erkennt sie, dass die Voyager den Kubus angreift. Sie geht daher zu einer anderen Konsole und schlägt eine Borg-Drohne nieder. Dann beginnt sie das Schiff zu sabotieren. Inzwischen verlässt Seven of Nine die Astrometrie und rennt in den Frachtraum. Dort begibt sie sich in ihren Alkoven. Seven of Nine gelangt nach Unimatrix Zero und begibt sich zu Axum. Dieser meint, dass sie nicht hier sein solle und Seven fügt hinzu, dass er sich ebenfalls nicht hier aufhalten solle. Dann macht sie sich Vorwürfe, weil sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit vergeudet habe, doch Axum widerspricht ihr. Axum erklärt, dass es eine Chance gab, sich neu zu verlieben. Seven erwidert, dass sie sich nie wiedersehen werden. Doch Axum ist sicher, dass er sie finden wird. Dann verlassen sie beide Unimatrix Zero. Neelix empfängt bald darauf die Lebenszeichen des Außenteams und Kim isoliert ihre Biosignaturen und versucht sie zu beamen. Jedoch kann er die inneren Schilde des Kubus nicht durchdringen. Chakotay erkundigt sich bei Korok nach dem Status. Dieser meldet, dass die Borg versuchen ihr sekundäres Schildgitter zu remodulieren. Dies will er jedoch kompensieren. Korok erkennt auf seiner Sphäre, dass sich die Schilde in Subsektion 42 des Borg-Kubus destabilisieren. Daher lässt er das Feuer auf diese Sektion konzentrieren. Dadurch bricht die Verbindung des Hologramms Janeway vom Kubus zur Königin zusammen. Als die Borgkönigin merkt, dass sie gegen die Voyager und die „freie“ Sphäre machtlos ist, leitet die Borg-Königin die Selbstzerstörungssequenz ein, der Kubus wird vernichtet. Kurz vor der Zerstörung gelingt es der Voyager, Janeway, Tuvok und Torres aus dem Kubus zu beamen. Die Sphäre und die Voyager können der Schockwelle entkommen. Auf der Krankenstation behandelt der Doktor noch Tuvok. Janeway trinkt inzwischen Kaffee und arbeitet an einigen PADDs. Seven of Nine betritt die Krankenstation und meldet Janeway, dass General Korok die Reparaturen an seinem Schiff fast abgeschlossen hat. Er hat bereits Kontakt zu einem weiteren Borg-Schiff aufgenommen, dass unter der Kontrolle ehemaliger Drohnen steht. Janeway erzählt Seven, dass der Doktor die Rückgratklammern entfernt hat, es aber noch eine Weile dauern wird, bis sie wieder Hoverball spielen kann. Sie meint zu Seven, dass sie sie an den heutigen Tag erinnern solle, wenn sie jemals behauptet, dass es für Seven in den vergangenen Jahren leicht war. Janeway meint zu Seven, dass das Kollektiv eventuell nie mehr so sein wird, wie es vorher war. Seven berichtet auch, dass sie nichts von ihrem Freund gehört hat und dies auch nicht erwartet, da sich sein Schiff in einem fernen Sektor des Beta-Quadranten befindet. Sie meint zu Janeway, dass diese sie an den heutigen Tag erinnern soll, wenn sie jemals meint, dass es keine besondere Beziehung war. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen thumb|left Diese Episode wurde in Deutschland zusammen mit als Doppelfolge auf VHS veröffentlicht. Im TV werden grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Bei der Außenaufnahme, welche die Voyager bei einem Stern zeigt, handelt es sich um eine wiederverwendete Sequenz aus . Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Tuvok gibt sein Geburtsdatum in dieser Episode mit Sternzeit 38774 an. Damit wäre er zum Zeitpunkt der Episode nur 15 Jahre alt. Außerdem widerspricht dies den Ereignissen der Episode , in der Tuvok bei Sternzeit 9521 auf der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] dient. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Unimatrix Zero, Part II (episode) es:Unimatrix Zero, Part II fr:Unimatrix Zero, Part II (épisode) nl:Unimatrix Zero, Deel II Kategorie:Episode (VOY)